The disclosure relates to a device for the uncocking of a crossbow, also called decocking of a crossbow. More directly, the disclosure relates to uncocking or decocking a ready-to-fire crossbow without dry firing or firing a projectile known in the art as an arrow or sometimes referred to as a bolt, a medieval term for a short arrow.
Crossbows are generally cocked by a manually drawing the bowstring by hand to a loaded position or by using a drawstring or a winch-type cranking mechanism that draws the bowstring that is attached to the bowlimbs of the crossbow into a loaded position where the string is locked by a trigger mechanism. This load also known as potential elastic energy is measured in the art today by draw pounds. Most modern crossbows bear draw weights from 100-200 pounds. Once the release mechanism is actuated by the trigger, the bowstring is released and the potential elastic energy transitions to potential kinetic energy.
Drawing a crossbow string to a cocked position is accomplished in several ways. Most commonly today, crossbows are outfitted with a steel or aluminum stirrup mounted on the front of the crossbow. The stirrup is used to hold the front of the bow down with one foot, while the bowstring is drawn using a drawstring typically comprised of braided nylon or polypropylene rope attached to hooks on each end with a “T” or “D” handle that traverses on the drawstring. By attaching the hooks to the bowstring, then stepping in the stirrup and pulling on the handles in an upward motion, the bowstring of the crossbow is drawn into a loaded cocked position.
Another method of cocking the crossbow is a cranktype mechanism. This mechanism uses a gear reduction manual cranking means as the method to draw the bowstring into the loaded position. Efficient as a cocking device, it is generally not recommended to attempt to uncock or decock the crossbow using this device as it can and may cause serious injury to the operator and potentially damage to the crossbow.
Once the bow is cocked, this stored load of elastic energy can be released transitioning to potential kinetic energy by the actuation of a trigger mechanism releasing the bowstring, which then propels a projectile known as an arrow although sometimes referred to as a bolt, with tremendous thrust and speed, away from the crossbow. This is also the typical manner of uncocking, decocking or unloading a cocked or loaded crossbow, which can result in losing, damaging or destroying the deployed arrow. In some jurisdictions it is illegal to exit a hunting area with a loaded weapon, such as a crossbow, requiring one to discharge the crossbow, propelling the arrow prior to exiting the field, a potentially dangerous and inefficient manner of unloading.
Accordingly, there is a need for device that can be applied to a cocked crossbow as desired for facilitating decocking of the crossbow without dry firing or firing a projectile.